


Sex on Fire

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, song inspired fic, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on Fire

Harsh breathing, warm air. Its all a blur.

 

Narrow fingers trace the supple lines of his back, flesh ablaze in orange and deepest black from the street light just outside the window. Sweaty, ready, Junhong yields to his touch, hot as an everlasting sun, needy, wanting.

 

Long shadows, wandering hands. Soft skin and lost sighs.

 

_Late night intermission._

 

He moves to the beat of the drums in his ears, pendent around his neck slapping against his chest out of sync with the crackle of skin on skin, of the cars that pass on the overpass across the way. He cries out and a quiet groan is his reward, a low voice murmuring against his bared throat.

 

Messy sheets, desperate groans. Gasping. Pleading.

 

“Yongguk..”

 

The older man’s response is to roll them over, his delicate, dedicated hands holding slim thighs apart.

 

The dark blankets bunch around his soaked skin and all Junhong wants is to be consumed, to let himself _burn_.

 

Rich, slick, kerosene.

 

His head whips to the side as full lips light a match to his racing pulse, and there it is, igniting, a low scream torn from his lips as the heat overtakes him, drags him through hell and paradise and back again.

 

Junhong’s skin _is on fire_.

 

“Yongguk, nnggg..”

 

Yongguk murmurs reassurances and praises against his mouth, and when Junhong breathes them in it only fans the flames that are consuming the both of them.

 

The night air from a cracked window does nothing to cool the raging inferno.

 

Its quick and hot and Junhong feels delirious with the heat destroying everything he knows.

 

Fires burn themselves out, and so do they – But in the early morning hours, satiated and simmering embers splayed across the bed, Junhong knows it’s only a matter of time.

 

Yongguk’s eyes meet his in the dark.

 

It only takes a spark.


End file.
